Tails of Love, Tales of War
by DrSanjiZant
Summary: What if Kushina was the one who sealed Kurama inside Naruto? What if Minato was killed in an act of Treachery? What if Naruto was raised by Kurama? And what if the blonde had a pair of girls whom he vowed to guard? All these questions will be answered in this new take on the Naruto Universe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Chase and Xavier here! We have a brand new story, and this one has NO Ocs at all! … for right now. I've had some time on this, and it has been stewing in my head, and now... I wanna work on it! So, who is our lucky couple in this tale of love, lust, tears, heart ache, sadness, promises, anger, and the journey of two souls? Xavier?  
>"*Sigh* … Ya gonna make me say em? Fine... Damn it... Ok, for this tale, we have Naruto, who is more of a badass than his anime version, and who actually has a weapon in the beginning (Why no story we've read so far has him going fisticuffs for a few chapters before giving him one...), and his friends, fellow Jinchuuriki, and... er... Am I reading this right?"<br>Eh? What do ya mean?  
>"Look, here... says two names."<br>….Er... Ahem, yes. I had a feeling that he deserves two loves... Hahhahahahaaaa!**

"**...You a very sick, perverted bastard."**

**Shaddup... Read the names... and yes, some stories have him getting weapons! **

"**...We can discuss that later. Anyway... God, women are gonna kill ya. Love number one is the Jinchuuriki of the two tailed Cat, Former Kumo Nin, and Flame badass b...I am not saying that word... woman, Yugito Nii." **

**Yes, ladies and gents, a fox, a cat, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand? **

"**...You are so gonna be-"**

**READ THE DAMN CARD OR I'LL MAKE YOU EAT IT!  
>"Sheesh... you need love, bad, man... Anyway, Love number two is the Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tailed Beetle, the hated Taki Nin, the tanned sweetheart, the brown su- good god, come on, how long did ya make her intro?! It's freaking Fu. Fu, the girl with the mint green hair and who is very sweet and happy. Has wings and stuff." <strong>

**Yes, everyone... a Men...a man... what's that fancy french word? **

"**How the hell should I know?" **

**Because you are a half dragon who has kicked some serious ass since the Middle Ages, and ya fought in, like, the war of the roses and shit? **

"**...I hate it when you blab my real age. It's ****_Ménage à trois._****Now, can we hurry this up? Ya taken space up for the story."**

**Ok ok... Ahem... No, I do not own Naruto, Bleach, One piece, or any songs I may feature here or on any other fanfiction I create. They've their own licenses, and so on so forth... Onto the show!**

Chapter One

* * *

><p>The trees of the forest swayed slowly in the wind of the world. Each leaf was swaying as if being brushed by invisible fingers which graced the edges of each one, allowing the sounds of a million sighs to fill the peace. Above, the sun shone with a brilliance and beauty only those who are willing to see it can truly feel. The animals of the forest were awakening from their slumber, wolves waking in their dens with cubs who were ready to hunt, and Deer with their fawn ready to move within the graceful forest. Nature woke, and within a clearing, a single leaf slowly fell from a branch, before landing gracefully onto the lips of a single sleeping child.<p>

His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, age 14, and he was very odd indeed. His hair, blonde and spiky, fell from his face slowly, and was a bit long, with the back forming a bit of a tail, which would move side to side as he walked. His face was sun-kissed tanned, and his cheeks were lined by whisker marks. However, while his face may have looked odd, his clothing was another matter. His shirt was black, sleeveless, and above his chest was a whirl symbol, which was colored red as a rose. His pants were also black, but the knees had been ripped off, and in place, twin straps held the article of clothing from complete separation. If he bent his knees or sat down, one could easily see his skin, which was as tan as his face. His shoes were like geta sandals, but on the bottom, where the two thin blocks would be, metal was in place, carved at an angle. Some may see this as making it hard to walk, but for him, it was easy, and gave him a large advantage in kicking power.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the young blond teen slowly sat up and looked around the clearing, before he reached inside a small bag near his feet, grabbing the chains inside, and smiling. '_Still there...' _he thought to himself, before he slowly getting to his feet and reaching fully inside his bag, before pulling the twin weapon out. A small smirk came over his face, as he slowly wrapped the chain over his arm, then a second one over his second arm.

A design given to him by his parents, the idea was to make a pair of "spiked hand claws, with chains near the wrists to give a long range feel." However, the design lacked a flair, so, after a year of working, the young prodigy found a metal inside a village, which could channel chakra so well, he was able to improve the design. Now, he could fling the claws, channel chakra, and bring the back in rapid succession. As he finished tightening the chain, he heard a voice, powerful, grand, and wise.

"Good Morning... Naruto..."

"Hey, Kurama-sensei. How good are my chakra coils? Have you been able to get them past the limit yet?"

For six years now, Naruto had known of the legendary Kitsune no Kyuubi living inside his body. At first, Naruto had been afraid, but when an event came and Naruto was given a choice to give the fox up or die, Naruto earned the fox's respect by refusing to give him away, and in turn, the boy and fox become close as brothers and Student and Sensei. There were times when the two would banter, and fight, and yet, for all those times, Naruto felt closer to Kurama than anyone he'd ever known. In fact, Kurama had even given Naruto the improvements of his weapon, which gave Naruto the idea of his name for them: The Kitsune Tsume.

"Sadly, I have not... you are still unable to go beyond six tails before we start to lose your lifeline... I feel the seal is too much for now. However, six tails is very good, my Student. For now, we must find some food. Perhaps we shall try hunting something besides deer? I think fish and berries may be a good choice. You need more than meat which is tough..."

Naruto gave a slight smile before slowly making his way toward a river, his hands holding the handles of his Tsume tightly as he walked. He had been living in these woods for over 7 years now, ever since his father had died in an assassination by a man with one eye. Now, Naruto was training, his body growing ever stronger for that day when he could go after his father's killer and showing the world who he was: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, the coolest of all jinchuuriki.

* * *

><p>"Hold... Hold... NOW!" Slamming his hand down as fast as he could, Naruto grabbed his tenth fish of the hour, a smirk on his face. "Hey, how come there are all these big ugly fish, Kurama-sensei?" Naruto looked at the large, red fish, which flopped as he threw it into a large basket, which sat next to another, holding many different berries and herbs. Naruto turned back as he watched many of the large, red fish swimming by, looking in a hurry.<p>

"Ah, simple... these ugly fish are called 'Salmon'. Salmon are usually ocean fish, but every so often, they will being swimming upstream, even up waterfalls, where they will breed and lay eggs. Now, Salmon, being Ocean fish, can die in fresh water... which is where nature has given then a very odd ability. You see, salmon can change how their bodies work in a way, they can live in fresh water. Now, they can only change during their mating season, and after, they swim back to the ocean, leaving the eggs here."  
>Naruto blinked and gave a whistle, before grabbing a very large fish, which had... whiskers? When did fish have whiskers and-SLAP! The giant fish, easily ten times bigger than the first ones, began slapping its big tail against Naruto's legs, which would have hurt, if not for his healing ability. Grabbing a large knife, Naruto stabbed the fish's neck and cut the head off, which made it stop. "Holy crap, Kurama! What the hell is this thing?!" However, for a few moments, all he heard was laughing, before the Bijuu answered.<p>

"My, my, one hell of a catch, boy! This is a catfish, and one big one!" It was true. The fish was at least 3 feet long, and had to weigh over 50 lbs, which was what filled the basket, as Naruto dusted his hands off and smirked. "Wow... that looks like a good haul!"

* * *

><p>From behind the bushes, several dozen feet away, two pairs of eyes stared at the blonde Jinchuuriki, who had not only caught more fish than a fisherman who worked all day, but he had a huge fish for himself, and berries to boot! One pair of eyes, orange and awestruck, looked at the boy, seeing him as a very strong person. The other pair only stared at the fish, lips being licked. The time was now for them to go forward and meet this blonde fisherman.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto crossed his legs and stirred the pot of berries and water, which boiled over an open fire, held by sticks. His blue eyes watched as he carved strips from each of the fish, roasting them and salting them to preserve them. Soon, the smell of berry tea and roasted catfish began driving the teen mad, as he took a stick which held some catfish, and a ladle of his tea, before he closed his eyes and yelled, "Itadakimasu!" Right before he could eat, he felt a small hand tap his shoulder, which made his yell as he grabbed his Tsume, and aimed... right at a tanned girl in a white midriff, a white skirt, and fishnets under both. Her eyes were wide as she stared, looking scared out of her mind before she cowered and squeaked, "Don't... don't hurt, I... I was wondering if you would like... s... some company...?"<p>

Naruto blinked, before looking at her closely. Despite being tanned and having some crazy, mint green hair, she looked his age, if a bit younger. He smiled and knelt down, holding his hand to her. "Ah... sorry about that, I rarely get... good visitors... Forgive me?" He smiled, as the girl looked at his hand, then his crazy smiling face, before she launched herself at him and held tightly, sobbing as she buried her head in his chest, as he stared, speechless. "S...sorry, I... I wasn't trying to... to be so mean..."

"Ah, Fu, come on... leave him alone, he's going red in the face!" A voice behind him made the blonde turn and almost crash into a long haired, blonde, smirking woman's face. Her own clothing choice was more dark, being a long sleeve shirt which had a black top, before changing into a purple color, as her tight pants, black in color, hugged her curves... of which, she had many. Naruto could feel his face becoming redder, as the blonde woman grinned and knelt down, winking. "See anything ya like?"

* * *

><p>Naruto, for his part, was no pervert. He'd seen old men who would sneak peeks in bath houses, who would get his foot firmly kicked into their asses. He saw men look in changing rooms, which led him to beating said perverts senseless. He was a gentleman, and had his sense of honor and right and wrong. And now, Yugito, the Jinchuuriki of the two tailed cat, was making him feel very wrong, as she stole glances at him every so often, a small smirk on her face as she did so, while Fu, Jinchuuriki of the Seven tailed Beetle, would alternate between giving very timid glares at Yugito, looks of embarrassment at Naruto, and looking at the ground.<p>

For a while, the three talked of their lives, which Naruto only gave as "I can't remember much beyond 6 years ago." Yugito was a 17 year old who had escaped Kumo when her Kage suddenly become more demanding, making Yugito and her friend, Killer B, the Jinchuuriki of the 8 tailed Ox, very restricted. Now, she had run away, while Killer B fought his brother, A, in a way to draw them away. He was to meet them in a place called Amekagure, where all Jinchuuriki were gathering as a way to escape their villages, which were becoming even more restrictive.

However, Fu's story was worse... much worse. Abandoned by her mother at age 4, the girl had been seen as a demon, and every day, she had been beaten by her own brothers. Her only escape were the small bugs who would come find the crying girl and be her friends. One day, her father, a warrior, found the girl and become enraged upon seeing her abused. Choosing to leave the village with her, he was killed right in front of Fu, who was able to unlock her Tailed Beast form, destroying the village and burying her own father, at age 8. She was now 13 and 4/5 years old. Such rage filled Naruto, as he stood onto his feet and looked at Fu.

"Fu... I promise, you and Yugito both... I will get you to Amegakure, and I will do my best to keep everyone safe. I pledge this as a Jinchuuriki, and as a man!"

The boy stood in silence, his eyes closed as he basked in a feeling of manliness, before Yugito walked over and held him by his arm. "Oh my... Such a strong man is gonna help us? Aww... I hope you can stay with us longer..." Slowly, Yugito began brushing her head on his neck, smiling. For some reason, this kid had a real air of power, and it was driving her crazy.

"H...hey, g...get off of Naruto-kun!" Fu's cry was heard as she grabbed his other arm, and began pulling him away from Yugito. The older girl glared and tightened her grip, pulling back. "Learn to share, he's damn good and he's willing to help two innocent girls! I am just being nice!"  
>"I... I don't care, let go of him!"<br>"You first, buggy!"

"Crazy Cat girl!

Poor Naruto was like a rag doll, being tugged left and right. 'Kurama-sensei, help me!'

All he got in return was howls of laughter, as the Kyuubi no Kitsune settled in to watch the most fun he'd seen in years.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED! HAHA! <strong>

"**Good god, man... you are gonna make people hate you..."**

**Anyway, comment and share, everyone! And remember... "This world is made of Love and Peace!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to my many fans, who probably have forgotten and/or wonder if I was dead. Chase here, giving chapter 2 of the story, Tails of Love, Tales of War. Now, a lot has gone on since I disappeared. One, I got a new job, so my life is now more... complex. If that was not bad enough, I lost my notebook where I keep all my rough drafts, which... was a big kill joy. If I didn't have one, I felt so worried about failing to give my fans a good enough story. However, even worse was my whole computer crashing, and needing a total reset, which means all of my chapter progress was gone. Kaput.

However, the fire in me would not die, and every month, I wondered, where can I go from here? So, I began working on differing ideas. For now, however, I can say this: The Legend of the Dragon Kitsune Combo is ON HIATUS. I just can't find a good way to go on from where I am now on that one. In the mean while, I will be working to make new chapters and in the near future, I do hope to make a replacement story.

So, covering my butt from all the hate I may receive for taking over a year and a half to continue this story, I ask everyone, seated in beds, chairs, couches, futons, Sumo Bean Bag Chairs, and what have you, please:  
>Enjoy...<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Hey, Naruto-kun, how close are we to a village? My feet are killing me..."

"Oh, come on, he carried you only a few minutes ago for a whole hour! Why would your feet hurt? Mine are killing me!"

"Because some cats like to be carried, not having to stumble on... on tree roots and gnarled branches and... and damn spider webs!"

"Hey, leave spiders alone, they do all they can to help...!"

'Kurama... kill me, please. Roast my chakra coils, make me bleed internally... MAKE THE NOISE STOP!'

For several days, Naruto had been handling two women who were... dealing with women issues. Fu was bearable, but she would always beg for a ride on his back when she was half asleep. Yugito, however... she loved to complain about walking, it seemed. If he carried her, she would be semi quiet, but, and he'd never, EVER, say it aloud, but she was heavy. Her curvy form was heavy to carry, and being taller than he was, he had to keep adjusting so she'd stay level and not drag him down. Forget his code of honor, he'd kill for a pair of earplugs!

However, to be fair, the walk in the forest was longer than he wished. At first, he'd planned to take them down to a village, called Yugakure, but sadly, the village was farther than he realized... when he learned he had his map the wrong way for two hours. It would have been easy, had it been upside down. No, he had the poor luck to have the map BACKWARDS and SIDEWAYS. How in hell he had screwed up so badly, he had no idea, but he knew one thing: The girl on his back was slightly less than stumbling before he had picked her up. Yugito was jealous for a while, but her vocal wishes were ignored, so she began complaining of the forest.  
>Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes and wished for some sign that life would give him a break. And Life, in all its comedicTragic ways, did exactly that.

"YAH!" With a yell, the girl and boy slid from a steep bank, tumbling down ass over each over before one of them landed in a large stream of steaming , seeing them fall, raced forward, before holding her sides and gasping for air, she was laughing so hard. Fu, with luck on her side, had landed on a tree and was above the water, dry as a bone. Naruto, however...

His whole body was soaked. His shirt, his pants, even his boxers, everything was wet. His bag had lost all his contents save his Kitsune Tsume, his father's kunai (which he'd taken before he'd fled the village), and a piece of soggy bread. Life, indeed, was cruel, tricky, and vengeful.

**'They say Karma is driven by thoughts as well,'** Kurama mused, his voice holding back a grin and a throaty chuckle.

'Oh, shut up, Kitsune no Baka." Now wet, tired, and irritated, the boy climbed up to the bank, glaring at the girls who were holding back laughter. Thankfully, the water he had crashed into was from a hotspring, which meant he would not be sick. In fact, he felt slightly relaxed as he walked. "Well," he contemplated, "we can follow this river up stream and reach the village, I think..."  
>"What about your maps, Naru-kun?" Fu looked at him, her large orange eyes glistening as she gazed in his own pools of blue. How she could make him feel so... guilty from even being a single second of mean, he would never understand. Kurama only chuckled harder, as the boy looked over to the stream. "Um... they weren't water proof."<p>

Yugito was infuriated. "You lost the maps?! Really?! You read them wrong, get us lost, and lose them in a hot stream?! I know you aren't the smartest, Naruto, but that was the stupidest thing-!"

"HEY! Naru-kun didn't ask to fall, he didn't ask to lose the maps, he just has bad luck!"

"Oh, yes, miss Lucky Buggy would know ALL about bad luck, wouldn't you?!"

THAT froze all of them. Fu's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, her lip quivered. Yugito blinked, before she realized what her legendary swings had done. "Fu, I-" was all she could say, before the mint green haired girl began crying and ran away, covering her face as she raced in the woods. Naruto looked at where she had run, before he gave Yugito his coldest look ever. "...Congratulations, Gi. I was sure I had seen betrayal before, when my own village came after me. You proved me wrong."

"Naru-"

"Go to Ame by yourself. If all you wanna do is make her feel bad and have these fucking mood swings, I never wanna see you again!" With those words, Naruto raced off, his legs racing over the flora of the forest as he called out. "Fu! Come back, Fu!"

For a while, Yugito could barely feel her own self. before she finally collapsed on her ass. Well... now she was a catty little bitch once more, just like when she'd accidently hurt her ex girl friend's feelings. "God... damnit..."

* * *

><p>"Holy... shit... that girl can run..." Huffing, puffing, and with his sides aching, Naruto looked all over for Fu, his chain gloves allowing him to move fast, but in the long run, wearing him down bad. Finally, he had collapsed against a tree and yawned, his eyes half open. "Damn it all... where could she...?"<br>Suddenly, Naruto heard a voice, one which made him blink and slowly walk. The voice... so familar, and yet so sad. Suddenly, he realized: Fu, sitting on a rock, her eyes closed, was singing:

Short steps, deep breath  
>Everything is alright<br>Chin up, I can't  
>Step into the spotlight<br>I said, "I'm sad,"  
>Somehow without any words<br>You just stood there  
>Searching for an answer<br>When this world is no more  
>The moon is all we'll see<br>I'll ask you to fly away with me  
>Until the stars all fall down<br>They empty from the sky  
>But I don't mind<br>If you're with me, then everything's alright

Why do all words  
>Always lose their meaning?<br>What we feel, what we say  
>There's such a rift between them<br>You said, "I can't  
>Really seem to read you."<br>I just stood there  
>Never know what I should do<p>

When this world is no more  
>The moon is all we'll see<br>I'll ask you to fly away with me  
>Until the stars all fall down<br>They empty from the sky  
>But I don't mind<br>If you're with me, then everything's alright  
>If you're with me, then everything's alright [1]<p>

Slowly, Naruto move closer, his eyes watering as she sang, her voice so clear, so beautiful, it could have made an angel cry. Nothing could be said, no words, no actions. As she finished, Naruto took a seat. For a while, neither could say anything. Fu had a stream going from one eye, which she wiped away slowly. She never hid her tears, but now she looked like she was afraid.  
>"...I'm sorry for-"<br>"Fu."  
>His word froze her, as she looked over, her eyes slightly afraid. For a second, she worried what he may think, what he may-<br>Naruto grabbed her close. His arms became a warm blanket, a guard against the darkness, the past, all the harm she had suffered. Within those single seconds, when he held her close, he said the words which shattered all the barriers of her inner self. He found the tender muscle which begged for love, for acceptance, and now his warmth filled her wholly.

"Fu. Never feel like you need to be alone. Never worry about what others believe, because I will always be here; I, Uzumaki Naruto, your Spiral Knight."

In seconds, Fu finally shattered, clinging to him and sobbing hard, her eyes closing as she gave yelping sobs, her nails digging in his arms. He felt no physical agony, only the pain that she'd suffer without him to be there for her.

* * *

><p>Well, everyone, sorry if this is not as good... I made this all in one day, and it is now 5:14am. I made this in like, 2 hours. Again, sorry if it sucks.<p>

(Clean up Update at 1:17 pm on 7/7/15)

[1] Song: Everything's Alright, Artist: Laura Shigihara


End file.
